


Can't A Guy Get Some Rest?

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Interrupted Nap, Lazy Linhardt, Linhardt is Annoyed at Ferdinand, Napping, unconventional uses of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: All he wanted to do was take a nap.
Kudos: 11
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Can't A Guy Get Some Rest?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I want to see someone use one of the support/non damaging spells in the game outside of the battlefield.
> 
> Maybe Linhardt uses Warp to send someone out of his sight so he can take a nap?
> 
> Or Flayn uses Rescue to save a fish that was about to be caught by a seagull?
> 
> Or Manuela asks someone to use Restore on her to cure her of a hangover?
> 
> Or Claude uses Silence on Balthus because the guy was about to spill all the truth about Almyra?
> 
> I just want to see some shenenigans between people because of these goddamn spells. They don’t need to follow the examples I said about. Thanks in advance!

"Finally."

What was the point of calling it a "free day" when someone constantly needed him for something? Singing in the choir with the professor and Marianne (which he had to admit wasn't the _worst_ thing ever), Caspar demanding he watch his "fights" (which mostly consisted of him going up to random students, throwing his fists up, and getting offended when they walked away), and trying to convince Bernadetta out of her room at Edelgard's request were not his idea of a "free day". The only saving grace was that Hubert hadn't approached him yet, he could be even worse than Edelgard when it came to nagging.

But no one had approached him or even looked his way for the past five minutes. The library was empty, no sign of even Tomas. Linhardt found his favorite desk in the back, sat down, and folded his arms. He hadn't had time to go back to his room to get his favorite pillow, but he was tired enough that he could put his head directly onto the wood and fall asleep in seconds.

With a yawn, he rested his head on his folded arms, closed his eyes, and let the drowsiness settle in. _I've earned this-_

"Linhardt!" _No, no, please, not now, how did he even find me here-okay, that one's obvious, but still, no. Please._ He shut his eyes tighter, tried to block out the sound, but the footsteps grew louder. "Linhardt, you and I need to have a talk." _Great._ After Hubert and Edelgard combined, Ferdinand von Aegir was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Sleeping. Go away."

"I do not think so." Linhardt opened his eyes, the lull of drowsiness ruined, and Ferdinand was standing right in front of the desk. "Last time we spoke, you walked away from me before I was able to finish what I was saying," he said. "I have been waiting all week to be able to speak to you again, because what I am about to-"

"I _know_ what you're about to say," Linhardt grumbled. "About noble responsibility and how I'm not living up to it and all that nonsense. I told you before, I don't want to hear it."

"But you must." _Ugh._ Right now Linhardt wished he'd been born a poor commoner just so he didn't have to put up with this. "Because a noble is..." _I don't care, I don't care, please go away, I can't nap like this._ Sure, the lecture was boring enough to put a person to sleep, but even in sleep he'd be able to hear Ferdinand drone on and on about everything Linhardt _didn't care about._

How was a person supposed to sleep under these conditions? _Wait._ While he was trying to ignore Ferdinand he'd remembered last week's Faith lessons, and the new spell he'd learned. If it could move someone to a desired spot on the battlefield, it could solve this problem.

Linhardt held up his hand and concentrated.

"And further- _hey!_ What is the _meaning of_ -" Ferdinand's form slowly disappeared from the library, with a yell of _this is not over!_. Linhardt sighed with both relief and satisfaction, buried his head in his arms, and closed his eyes once more.

_The things I do for a decent nap._


End file.
